


Melting Magnets

by fate_of_the_moon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Cute, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Good Boy, High School, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, bad boy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fate_of_the_moon/pseuds/fate_of_the_moon
Summary: La mayor parte de las personas, al verles, pensaban en como Hyunjin era demasiado intimidante como para hablar con él o en como Jeongin parecía puro y pequeño. Hyunjin estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a la gente alejándose de él que temía acercarse al chico y asustarle también, pero por suerte, el más pequeño había decidido dar el primer paso...
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Melting Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> no lo repasé después de acabarlo así que siento todas las posibles erratas <3

Los niños buenos no podían ir regalando besos a cualquiera, lo cual a Hyunjin le jodía demasiado, pues no creía ser capaz de conseguir nunca un beso de Jeongin. No podía soportar verlo todos los días y pensar en algo que no fuese lo suave que debía ser el tacto de sus labios o como sería sujetarle la cintura mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzarle, pero sabía que nunca llegaría a sentir eso, porque ni siquiera hablaba tanto con él. Era tan irónico, se decía. Todo el mundo esperaba que fuese más abierto o más hablador, porque eran las primeras vibras que recibían del chico cuando le veían. A Hyunjin le quedaban un par de milímetros para alcanzar el metro ochenta, un par de centímetros de pelo negro sin teñir en su melena rubia y habían pasado un par de meses desde que se había decidido a hacerse un piercing en la lengua, y calculaba también que solo debía haber un par de personas a las que no le diese miedo su imagen, pero en realidad no dejaba de ser un niño bueno como Jeongin, demasiado tímido para hablar con el otro. Jeongin no era para nada tan introvertido como él y sabía que si le pedía cualquier cosa se la iba a intentar dar, pero un simple “me puedes prestar un bolígrafo" ya era demasiado complicado de decir. Además, siempre tenía miedo de asustarle… De alguna forma, siempre conseguía dar miedo a los demás solo porque parecía alguien al que tener miedo. “No debí haberme hecho el piercing” se decía “No debí haberme teñido, ni dejarme el pelo largo." En el fondo sabía que aunque pudiera evitar haber tomado esas decisiones no lo habría hecho porque estaba demasiado contento con como había quedado, por no decir que una parte de él estaba verdaderamente interesada en besar a cualquier persona ahora que tenía el piercing, porque nadie se había interesado en él desde que se lo había hecho y claro que quería que el primero fuese Jeongin.

Los niños malos no quieren besos de niños buenos y no quieren saber nada de problemas infantiles, por eso a Jeongin le asustaba tanto molestar a Hyunjin si intentaba acercarse a él lo más mínimo. El chico no le daba miedo en sí, porque la imagen ruda de este le atraía demasiado, solo temía no resultar igual de interesante que él. Él no tenía ningún piercing especial en la boca, solo tenía los aparatos que le hacían sentir mucho más pequeño en lo que era, nunca se había teñido el pelo o se lo había dejado largo, y en vez de llevar ropa de estilo más vintage como la de Hyunjin, él vestía su cuerpo de 1,72 con colores pastel o camisetas estampadas con dibujos animados que se había comprado en la sección de mujer de alguna tienda. Al principio había pensado que solo quería pegarse al chico porque le llamaba la atención su aspecto, y como se llevaban casi un año había acabado por convencerse a sí mismo de que solo le atendía porque quería ser como él. Había tardado quizás demasiado tiempo en comprender que lo que deseaba no era dejar su pelo crecer para después pintarlo de otro color o hacerse un piercing, ni siquiera le interesaba tanto crecer para alcanzar la altura de Hyunjin… Lo que él quería era al chico en sí, aunque a las otras personas les diese miedo, porque nunca le había visto actuar de forma que asustase de verdad y quería comprobar él mismo si debería o no temerle. Solo quería experimentar a Hwang Hyunjin en primera persona, se decía, quería vivirlo en primera persona y quizá también ser la primera persona en la que pensase al despertar y su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido.

Pero a Hyunjin parecía no gustarle la gente, pensaba. Siempre estaba solo, nunca hablaba con nadie cuando los profesores no estaban, nunca le veía con nadie en los pasillos o al salir del instituto, y juraría que comía siempre sin hablar con nadie en su mesa. ¿No tenía amigos? Él sabía que la gente no mostraba demasiado interés en hablarle, pero creía que el otro solía tener una, dos o quizás tres chicas o chicos alrededor intentando llamar su atención o hablar con él unos segundos. “En todas las películas de instituto sería un protagonista perfecto” decía para sí “O un antagonista perfecto, pero parece solo un extra más.” Jeongin no comía la comida del instituto, llevaba la suya propia porque no quería pedir que le cocinasen algo especial solo para que no se le cayesen los brackets, así que siempre era de los primeros en sentarse a comer… Pero hubo un día en especial en el que se quedó de pie apoyado en una pared esperando a que Hyunjin se sentase. ¿Le temblaban las piernas mientras caminaba hacia la mesa que había escogido el chico ese día? Claro que sí, pero no podía evitarlo por mucho que intentase decirse que no podía reaccionar así. Se sentó a su lado sin preguntar si el sitio estaba ocupado porque sabía que, como todos los días, no había nadie que tuviera especial interés en sentarse con Hyunjin. Sacó la comida de su mochila antes de mirar hacia el chico, sorprendiéndose al ver que le brillaban los ojos. Él no lo entendía, porque no sabía que lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio era un constante “no puede haberse sentado a mí lado cuando quedan tantos sitios vacíos, no puede ser que haya querido acercarse," pero el chico no había estado tan feliz en lq la escuela desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Si quieres, puedo irme a otro sitio…- empezó a decir Hyunjin, levantándose.

-Pero me he sentado para hablar contigo, le quitarías la diversión a la mesa.- se quejó el más joven.

-No soy interesante en absoluto, si quieres divertirte ve con tus amigos.- el pequeño puchero que hacía mientras hablaba no pasaba desapercibido para Jeongin que sonreía mirándole mientras pensaba algún tema de conversación para espantar de la cabeza de Hyunjin el pensamiento de cambiar de mesa.

-Tonterías, seguro que eres muy divertido, Hyunjin... Yo soy Jeongin, por cierto. 

-Ya lo sé.- murmuró- Muchas… Muchas personas en mi clase hablan de ti a veces. Pareces majo.

-Gracias. Yo sé que te llamas Hyunjin porque… Bueno, no sé.- dijo, cuando volvió a hablar su tono se había vuelto dudoso- ¿La gente en general habla de ti también? ¿Pareces entretenido?

-¿Te has sentado conmigo por eso?- Jeongin no notó como la cuchara que tenía el más mayor en la mano temblaba ligeramente debido a como la idea de no sentarse con nadie una vez dejase de parecer interesante había llegado a sacudir el cuerpo del joven.

-Sí, quiero ser tu amigo. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- Hyunjin asintió con tanto ímpetu que parecía un cachorro emocionado- ¿No te duele la lengua al comer?- preguntó cuando dejó de mirarle para empezar a comer.

-Cicatrizó hace una semana o dos.- respondió negando con la cabeza- ¿A ti te duele el aparato?

-Al principio dolía mucho, ahora ya no lo noto siquiera.- contestó- ¿Por qué te hiciste el piercing? Te queda muy bien.

Yang Jeongin le estaba preguntando por su piercing, ese que tanto quería probar con él, y se suponía que no podía decir que se lo había hecho pensando en besar a alguien con él.

-Me gustaba como quedaba en otras personas- improvisó- ¿Por qué te hiciste el aparato?- preguntó por culpa de los nervios antes de entender lo tonta que era la pregunta. El joven rió un momento, poniéndole todavía más nervioso… No quería echar al chico que tanto quería a base de preguntas torpes, dios, no podía echar a nadie más.

-No me bajaban del todo los colmillos y algunas muelas estaban un poco mal colocadas. Me lo van a quitar en unos meses, creo.- informó- ¿Nunca has tenido aparato?

-Sí, pero en primaria. ¿No puedes pedir que te hagan comida a parte? A otras personas se lo hacen.- preguntó al ver que Jeongin no comía lo mismo.

-No quiero molestar.- susurró, pensando que ese había sido el motivo exacto por el que no le había hablado hasta ahora al otro.- No me gusta molestar ni la gente que molesta.

-¿Entonces seguro que quieres hablar conmigo?

-¿Por qué no iba a querer?

-A las otras personas les molesto.- indicó- Creo que les doy miedo. ¿Tú no crees que doy miedo? ¿No crees que no debería haberme teñido el pelo, ni dejármelo largo, ni…?

-¿Por qué no ibas a hacerlo?- dijo- ¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta.

-Pues ya está, no das miedo ni me parece mal que tengas el pelo así. A mí me encanta y a ti también, no necesitas que a nadie más le guste si te gusta a ti y encima a tus amigos también.- habló rápido, casi sin espacio entre las palabras y quedándose ligeramente sin aire al final de la frase. Hyunjin podía distinguir un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, pero no podía decir nada porque estaba seguro de que él también se había puesto colorado al escuchar como Jeongin se había referido a sí mismo como “su amigo.” No le parecía muy buena idea decir que no tenía más amigos porque además de el rechazo que provocaba en la gente, era demasiado tímido, pero le hubiese encantado poder decirlo y poder darle las gracias por ser su primer amigo en años. – A ver, como ahora somos amigos…- le miró desde abajo antes de preguntar- Tú también quieres ser mi amigo, ¿cierto?- volvió a asentir rápido, como si creyese que su respuesta no sería válida si dejaba pasar el más mínimo segundo- Pues ahora que los dos somos amigos, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

-No hago nada divertido, de verdad.- aseguró el joven- Solo escucho música y respiro. Es como hacer la fotosíntesis.

-Entonces, ¿qué clase de música escuchas?

-Got7… Y Twice a veces. Y a veces… A veces me aprendo las coreografías. ¿Tú que haces?

-¡Pinto ropa!- exclamó animado- La personalizo e intento venderla en redes pero tampoco va muy bien, si quieres te puedo hacer una camiseta o sudadera de Got7. Además cuido niños. Los finas de semana y algunas veces entre semana también, así consigo lo que no gano con la ropa. Pero los niños son divertidos, si quieres un día igual puedo pedir que vengas a ayudarme y los cuidamos juntos.

-¿Cuidas niños pequeños?- Jeongin asintió mientras comía para confirmarlo de nuevo- Pero tú ya pareces un niño de por sí. Pero lo de pintar parece muy divertido. Yo no necesito que me hagas nada pero seguro que te sale todo muy bonito.

-¿Tienes planes esta tarde?- cuestionó. Cuando el otro sacudió la cabeza negativamente, añadió:- Puedes venir a mi casa y te enseño como lo hago con tu regalo como ejemplo.- explicó, ignorando a propósito el hecho de que Hyunjin había dicho que no era necesario.

-Pero no hace…

-Si cuando la termino no te gusta, puedo venderla, ¿vale?- dijo- Te propongo ir a mi casa para que mires como hago una chaqueta de Got7, no es para tanto, no tienes que quedártela. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- murmuró en respuesta.

…

Jeongin le había escrito su dirección en la dirección de notas de su móvil, pero aunque no había ninguna posibilidad en la que se hubiese equivocado de casa, no se creía lo suficientemente valiente para llamar al timbre. Estaba sentado en un banco de la acera del frente, refrescando continuamente su cronología en Twitter para entretenerse mientras se decidía entre llamar a la puerta o no, sin dejar de pensar en el chico. Hacía meses que le gustaba demasiado y no adivinaba lo que le había hecho enamorarse así. Era, según creía, el hecho de que sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo, enseñando sus dientes con metal tiernamente, o el hecho de que siempre parecía estar manteniendo una conversación animada con todo el mundo y él no podía evitar querer hablar con él también, además de que sentía atracción física. No le importaba siquiera si el chico no acababa correspondiendo sus sentimientos porque tenerlo como amigo ya superaba sus expectativas y no podía esperar tampoco que a Jeongin le gustasen los chicos tanto como a él le gustaban, pensaba para sí, lo que le parecía importante ahora era la posibilidad de estropear para siempre su tan esperada amistad con el más pequeño si este descubría como se sentía. “Si decides dejarle toda la tarde esperando a un nuevo amigo que nunca aparecerá lo estarás mandando todo a la mierda" se dijo antes de levantarse para ir por fin a casa de Jeongin, timbrando con manos temblorosas una vez alcanzó el portal. Jeongin abrió la puerta sonriendo.

-¡Tardabas mucho, creí que me ibas a dejar plantado!- gritó, con un tono para nada serio.

-Perdón, me perdí de camino.- mintió.

-Bueno, no importa.- el chico le agarró por la muñeca y le condujo al interior de la casa corriendo- ¡Tenemos la casa para nosotros! Podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado.

-No sé, quería poner música y grito mucho cuando hablo, pero si no están mis padres no es un problema, ¿cierto?- sonrió viendo como Hyunjin negaba con la cabeza. Andando rápido pero sin llegar a correr, y sin soltar nunca la muñeca del chico, llegó a su cuarto.

Las sábanas blancas y las mantas estaban enrolladas porque no había hecho la cama en tres días. La mitad de sus bolígrafos estaban en el suelo, junto con sus lápices, rotuladores y material para pintar en tela. Entre las sudaderas que había tiradas en el suelo y las diferentes telas blancas, negras, vaqueras y alguna que otra colorida, casi no quedaba ningún pedazo desnudo de suelo en el que se pudiera pisar. Un libro de ciencia ficción que había estado leyendo se encontraba abierto por la página 152 encima de su escritorio, cuya superficie estaba todavía ligeramente pegajosa debido a que la tarde anterior había tirado accidentalmente un vaso de refresco. Por suerte, la bebida no había llegado a alcanzar el espacio que reservaba para su tableta de dibujo y el cargador de los bolígrafos de esta, así que no le había dado más importancia. Su cadena de música, situada en el último estante de su librería, llena a rebosar de libros de cualquier tipo, seguía reproduciendo la canción que escuchaba antes de abrir la puerta: uno de los lanzamientos de Got7 en 2018 que se había puesto para inspirarse.

-Está hecho todo un desastre, pero intenté ordenar un poco.- explicó- La palabra clave es “intentar.”

-¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger o algo?- sugirió.

-¡No! ¿Qué clase de persona pone a sus invitados a recoger, por dios? Además si está ordenado no me siento cómodo, necesito tenerlo todo cerca a la vez… Si guardase la tela perdería la cuenta de cuantos tipos diferentes tengo y entonces no podría hacer la mitad de los encargos, además de que si ordeno los rotuladores voy a acabar confundiéndome con cuales quiero usar y cuales no… ¡Pero de todas formas…! No te he traído para explicarte esto, te iba a pintar algo, así que, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Una chaqueta, una camiseta…? Sé que dije una chaqueta antes pero estoy abierto a todo.

-Una chaqueta está bien, supongo.

-¿Qué tela?- preguntó, ignorando que Hyunjin no tenía la menor idea de cómo diferenciar telas o de que las hacía especiales.

-¿No sé?

-¿Cuero de mentira o una chaqueta vaquera?- dijo, moviéndose mientras recogía los materiales que no iba a utilizar para tirarlos en una esquina del cuarto amontonados, a la vez que tiraba pinturas, cachos de telas, hilos y demás en el suelo.

-¿Vaquera mejor?- dijo de forma que sonase como una pregunta. El otro simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó un momento sobre la mesa con un lápiz y un papel en la mano para dibujar un rápido boceto de lo que tenía en mente. Tras eso, se dirigió a su armario reservado para retales o cachos de tela un poco más largo, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar los fragmentos de colores fríos que quería, aunque no les llegó. Se separó para ir a buscar el pequeño taburete que siempre utilizaba justo cuando Hyunjin murmuró con voz suave- ¿Quieres que los coja?- asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que el más alto sacase del armario todas las telas de tonos azules y morados.

Cuando se las entregó en mano, Jeongin procedió a tirarlas al suelo como hacía siempre. Se agachó para buscar por debajo de su escritorio donde guardaba las agujas e hilos, y rebuscó entre el armario otra vez en busca de la chaqueta vaquera clara que había comprado hace poco en una página donde la ofrecían lo suficientemente barata. Se sentó en el suelo junto con todos sus artefactos mientras Hyunjin se sentaba en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en los tobillos. El chico observó durante unos minutos silenciosamente, atendiendo a como su nuevo amigo recortaba con delicadeza una tela púrpura muy clara para darle forma de triángulo rectángulo, para después lamer la punta de un hilo de color casi idéntico con el objetivo de enhebrar más fácilmente la aguja.

-Puedes hablar si quieres.- dijo el más joven rompiendo el silencio mientras anudaba el hilo sobre sí mismo para que no se desenhebrase solo- No te he traído para que te aburras, cuéntame algo si quieres. Puedes comer cualquier cosa también.

-No tengo nada que contar, perdón.- susurró, no muy seguro de por qué se disculpaba pero segurísimo de que tenía que disculparse de todas formas.

-Cualquier cosa, aunque no te parezca interesante seguro que a mí sí me lo parece.

Se quedó callado un momento, buscando cualquier cosa que decir, nervioso al pensar que estaba tardando demasiado y preocupado por creer que Jeongin pensaría que no quería hablarle cuando era lo que más quería. No había tenido amigos con los que quedar en mucho tiempo, no sabía de que se suponía que tenía que hablar… Las únicas personas con las que se sentía más o menos cómodo era con los amigos que acaba haciendo en redes porque el que no supiesen como era físicamente, el hecho de que podría mentir sobre su apariencia y todo el mundo le creería, era lo único que le daba confianza. Sabía que muchas personas nunca contarían a un mutual como amigo porque igual que él podía mentirles, el otro también podría, pero no tenía a nadie más. Aun así, hablar con Jeongin no era contestar una historia de Jeongin o interactuar con él en Twitter, así que no sabía como actuar…

-Voy a hacer una especie de degradado con la tela azul y violeta y luego voy a pintar la pluma, después intentaré hacer el lettering.- explicó el otro, que ya había empezado a coser dos telas.

-¿Es la portada del álbum de la canción de antes?- Jeongin asintió con la cabeza- Es una portada muy bonita. Creí que ibas a tirar por un tema más enfocado a lo que han sacado este año, pero la verdad es que me gusta más esta idea.- se tumbó en la cama, pensando un tema de conversación que diese juego- ¿Qué libro estabas leyendo?- preguntó al recordar el libro en el escritorio, abierto por la mitad.

-Ready Player One.- susurró- Vi la película y me apeteció leer el libro.

-Yo quería ir al cine a verla cuando salió, pero…- en el fondo le daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo- No quería ir solo al cine.

-Tengo el DVD, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir y la vemos juntos.

Quería ponerse a gritar y a saltar porque al parecer sí estaba haciendo amigos y eso era lo único que quería o que siempre había querido. Sabía que sus padres le dejarían quedarse, porque ellos también querían algo más de vida social para su hijo, pero lo que más le alegraba era la facilidad con la que el chico le había sugerido quedarse a pasar la noche, parecía tan abierto a todo… No conseguía entender como alguien quería estar más tiempo con él del justo y necesario… No podía comprender como alguien podía quererle.

Hyunjin no había contestado y, aunque ni siquiera hubiese pasado un minuto después de su pregunta, se estaba empezando a estresarse. No podía obligarle a quedarse y sabía que estaba haciendo que todo fuese demasiado deprisa solo porque le gustaba mucho Hyunjin, pero si bien sabía que las posibilidades de ser correspondido eran mínimas, esperaba que por lo menos pudiesen ser amigos. Seguía desagradándole demasiado la idea de resultar molesto para el otro, porque al final del día era un niño que se sentía demasiado joven y pequeño al lado de Hyunjin y que le había hablado repentinamente solo porque estaba enamorado sin motivo alguno. Porque claro, ¿qué sentido tenía amar a Hwang Hyunjin si no le conocía? La verdad es que no lo sabía pero suponía, por muy vergonzoso que le resultase, que hasta ahora solamente había sentido deseo y era en ese momento en el que quería descubrir al verdadero Hyunjin y enamorarse de él como es debido. Enamorarse de verdad como nunca le había pasado, pasar noches en vela añorándole y soñar con él cuando consiguiese dormir. Quería leer al chico como si fuese su novela favorita, empaparse de él hasta que sintiese que se ahogaría en amor y en deseo. Todavía anhelaba aquel piercing suyo en su propia boca, pero la idea de ser acurrucarse bajo fuertes de almohadas con chocolate caliente cada vez le parecía más encantadora. Por encima de todo, quería que Hyunjin le quisiese.

-¿Si me quedo donde voy a dormir?- preguntó. Jeongin se mordió ligeramente el labio para evitar que un impulsivo “en mis brazos" saliese disparado por su boca.

-Supongo que en mi cama, si no te molesta.

¿Molestar? ¿Cómo iba a molestarle? Hyunjin estaba seguro de que nada de lo que hiciese su nuevo amigo conseguiría molestarle, mucho menos dormir tan cerca cundo había sido algo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Claro que quería hacerlo, quizá era lo más cerca que estaría nunca de ese beso que quería más que nada. “Los niños buenos no dan besos a gente como tú” se dijo a sí mismo para recordarlo, porque por mucho que le gustase el otro era demasiado listo para delirar sobre sus labios tocándose. No era divertido esperar momentos que no llegarían.

-Voy a preguntar si me dejan, o si me traen al menos un pijama, espera.- dijo sacando su móvil, sabiendo ya que no obtendría un no por respuesta.

…

Había acabado siendo un día perfecto, en el que tras avisar de que Hyunjin no dormiría en casa habían visto la película juntos, la cual le había dado más oportunidades de hablar y parecía haber eliminado toda la timidez que pudiese haber existido en el rubio, habían comido pizza fuera para cenar y habían jugado puede que demasiadas partidas al UNO. Cansado después de tantas emociones nuevas, Hyunjin se había dormido nada más caer en la cama de Jeongin, lo cuál seguramente había sido mejor que mantenerse despierto pensando en como el otro estaba a tan pocos centímetros, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Ahora simplemente soñaba tranquilamente con cualquier estúpido mundo que su subconsciente se hubiera inventado mientras su anfitrión, todavía demasiado despierto, le abrazaba con cuidado de no despertarlo. Sabía bien que había posibilidades de que no volviesen a estar tan cerca y no se lo perdonaría si dejaba ir la oportunidad de abrazarle. Era tan delicado el sonido de su respiración arrítmica, tan suave el tacto de su pelo decolorado que se había permitido acariciar minutos atrás, tan dulce y fresco el olor de su propio gel en la piel del otro, que horas antes se había duchado en su propia casa… Claro, Hyunjin no había querido dejar su cama llena de sudor pero ignoraba el hecho de que una gran parte de Jeongin imploraba su olor llenando sus sábanas mal dobladas por muy asqueroso que pudiese parecer. “Hubiese quedado aquí plasmado durante días” se mentía, pues sabía que aun así el olor se hubiera disipado en unas horas “Podría llenarme de ti aun cuando no estuvieras aquí, una diminuta parre de ti quedaría presa aquí para siempre.” Cayó dormido pensando eso, sumergiéndose en un fantástico mundo en el que montaba en bici por montañas de árboles mágicos junto a su querido Hyunjin.

…

Igual se había equivocado y Jeongin no tenía amigos tampoco, porque por algún motivo seguía sentándose con él todos los días y le había pedido varias veces que le acompañase a casa. Claro que no podía adivinar el motivo por el cual el chico buscaba constantemente su compañía. Pero no podía quejarse, obviamente no podía, llevaba demasiado tiempo interesado en el joven como para encontrarle lo más mínimamente molesto. ¿Que si le acompañaba a casa? Le acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, incluso más allá si tenía la certeza de que tomaría su mano durante el camino entero.

Definitivamente, Jeongin se había equivocado al pensar que era mejor no molestar a los chicos malos porque unas pocas horas habían servido para darse cuenta de que Hyunjin era una buena persona. Seguía asustado por resultar molesto en algún momento pero esa sensación siempre estaba ahí hablase con quien hablase, por lo que sentía que la única barrera que le había llegado a separar del otro se había desvanecido por completo. Cada vez se sentía más estúpidamente valiente, cada vez tenía más ganas de abrazarle un segundo más del necesario, de caminar más lentamente por el camino a casa esperando que el otro no se percatase, solo para sumar tres escasos minutos al tiempo en el que iban de la mano. Cada segundo que pasaban juntos aumentaba sus ganas de acabar la amistad y empezar algo distinto, más ganas de dejar de mentir, pero no creía poder hacerlo.

Las semanas pasaron demasiado rápido para ambos, de pronto el mes de septiembre se había convertido en las últimas semanas de octubre. Caminaban hacia casa de Jeongin por calles llenas de decoraciones para Halloween, de la mano, hablando sobre como al fin y al cabo no tenía ningún sentido celebrar una fiesta que era solo una estrategia de comercio. Estaban a jueves, se suponía que el rubio iba a pasar la noche en casa del otro como hacía mucho que no hacían, para aprovechar que el viernes no habría clase. Los padres de Hyunjin habían insistido en hacerle llevar un saco de dormir en la mochila, pero ambos chicos eran conscientes de que no iban a usarlo porque los dos querían dormir juntos de nuevo, aunque fuesen demasiado tímidos para decirlo y hubiesen acabado por decir que dormirían juntos porque el aire de octubre era demasiado frío. Volvían a tener la casa completamente vacía, porque aunque Jeongin hubiese asegurado que era pura suerte, la verdad es que le había suplicado a sus padres que fuesen a cenar a otra parte hasta que cedieron y fueron a visitar a su abuela en Busan, dejando al muchacho al cargo de la casa durante todo el fin de semana.

Para cuando el reloj marcaba las once de la noche, no habían hecho nada que no fuese hablar y payasear juntos, ni siquiera habían cenado. Hyunjin había decidido que iba a ir a comprar comida para los dos hacía unos minutos y ahora se debatían entre comprar comida barata en una tienda de las que abren toda la noche o si comprar hamburguesas demasiado baratas para tener carne de verdad. El chico acabó saliendo por la puerta con un solo billete que se suponía tenía que llegar para comprar dos Happy Meals. A apenas diez minutos de llegar al sitio, notó un sutil toque un poco por debajo de su nombre que le hizo girar sobre sí mismo instintivamente. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un chico que recordaba haber visto alguna vez en clase pero con el que nunca había hablado.

-¿Eres Hyunjin?- preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta ante el cuál añadió- ¿Sabes como se llega aquí? ¿O podrías acompañarme? Me ha invitado un amigo pero creo que me he perdido.- explicó levantando su móvil para mostrarle al chico su destino indicado con una chincheta roja.

-Me queda de camino, si quieres puedo ir contigo.- sonrió. ¿Y si Jeongin solo era el primero e iba a acabar teniendo más amigos?

Caminaron durante aproximadamente 10 minutos, con el más alto indicándole al otro joven porque calles debían girar. Al contrario que cuando caminaba con Jeongin, no iban de la mano, sino que mantenían una pequeña distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Tras girar por última vez hacia la derecha en un cruce de caminos, llegaron a la casa que estaban buscando. Parados en e1 portal esperando a que alguien abriese la puerta para ellos, podían escuchar claramente los gritos, risas y música que salían desde el interior. Supuso que se trataba de una fiesta para aprovechar el fin de semana largo.

-¡Sungie!- exclamó un chico no demasiado alto pero ancho de hombros al tiempo que abría la puerta y les recibía- ¿Te perdiste?- el joven asintió con la cabeza mientras el supuesto anfitrión levantaba la vista para encontrarse con Hyunjin- ¿Has hecho un amigo?

-Sí- ninguno de los dos notó como el muchacho sonrió tímido solo por la felicidad que le producía haber hecho otro amigo más- Se llama Hyunjin.

-Pasa si quieres, pana.- dijo mientras volvía a entrar en la casa, seguido por Jisung, su más nuevo amigo.

Se planteó un momento si debía entrar o no, porque seguía teniendo que ir a comprar comida para Jeongin, quién seguía esperándole. Pero Jeongin le quería, se recordó, no como él le quería pero le quería igualmente, y se le quería, no debería importarle que hiciese más amigos. “Aunque conozcas más personas, no significa que vayas a dejar de quererle, así que no es para tanto” se dijo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta “no vas a desenamorarte tan rápido y siempre podrá ser tu mejor amigo.”

…

Cuando Jeongin cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Hyunjin para llamar, era casi la una de la madrugada. Mientras el aparato empezaba a vibrar en su mano y la pantalla brillaba mientras se llamaba a “jinnie<3,” se castigaba a sí mismo pensando en que debía de haber llamado antes al ver que el otro no venía. Intentaba hacer cálculos mentales… Entre su debate para escoger donde comer y su pequeña charla buscando ofertas, había acabado saliendo de casa a las once y media. Calculaba que tendría que haber llegado al sitio a la una y pico, porque había ido a pie, y para volver, debería haberle llevado el mismo tiempo. Así a ojo, debería haber vuelto a casa hacía al menos diez minutos. Ni siquiera era tanto tiempo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, porque sabía que si había pasado a algo no se iba a perdonar. Hyunjin para él era algo similar a un tesoro que no se arriesgaría a perder por nada del mundo, era su propia piedra preciosa, y si alguien le hacía algo o dañaba su superficie brillante, sentía que sería irremediable en todos los sentidos. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Si había llegado a sentir el más mínimo dolor físico ya se sentiría mal por no haberle protegido. Entonces, sacándole de su ensimismamiento, el teléfono dejó de temblar en su mano y la pantalla cambió para indicar que el chico había contestado. “Gracias a Dios” se dijo, llevándose el móvil a la oreja.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó apresuradamente- ¿Te has perdido?

-¿Jeongin?- se oyó al otro lado de la línea. Era, efectivamente, la voz de Hyunjin, pero sonaba mucho más triste o cansada de lo normal- ¿Puedes venir?- casi no pudo notar como arrastraba las palabras, pero se dio cuenta, aumentando su preocupación.

-¿Ir a dónde?

-¿No lo sé?- dijo, entonándolo como si de una pregunta se tratase- ¿Creo que estoy en un jardín?

-Hyunjin…

-Voy a… Voy a enviarte la dirección. ¿Si te la envío, vendrás por mí? ¿Aunque esté lejos?- susurró, sonando asustado.

-Iría a donde fuese, te lo prometo, pero necesito que me digas donde estás.- juró. Tres segundos después, recibió la notificación. No conocía exactamente el sitio pero estaba seguro de que podía ir en bicicleta sin perderse.- Dame veinte minutos, ¿vale? No te muevas de donde estás, voy a llegar ahí cuanto antes.- salió de casa aún durante la llamada, cerrando la puerta y yendo a buscar su bici mientras escuchaba la respiración de Hyunjin al otro lado- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí… Creo.- murmuró como respuesta- Me duele un poco la barriga y estoy mareado… Y te echo de menos. ¿Juras de verdad que vas a venir?

-Te lo prometo, lo juro por mi vida entera. Ahora necesito que me prometas que vas a esperar ahí, ¿lo harás?

Se escuchó un pequeño “ajá” al otro lado de la línea, al cual respondió apresuradamente con una despedida mientras levantaba la patilla de su bici y subía al vehículo, empezando a pedalear a través del aire frío del otoño con el objetivo de reunirse cuanto antes con Hyunjin. Sabía que no iba a poder volver los dos en la misma bici pero no le importaba, solo quería llegar junto a él y asegurarse de que todo estaba perfectamente en orden. Intentó recordar el mapa lo mejor que pudo, pero eso no evitó que tuviese que parar en varios cruces para comprobar de nuevo como llegar. Al final no le llevó siquiera veinte minutos, había ido tan rápido que había completado el recorrido en un cuarto de hora. Delante de él, había una casa de la que salía música demasiado alta rodeada por un pequeño jardín en el qué, se supone, estaba Hyunjin. Aparcó delante de la puerta y corrió hacia el jardincito, llamando al chico, hasta que le encontró apoyado junto a la pared de la casa, sentado en el suelo. Avanzó, veloz, hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado nada más alcanzarle.

-Hyunjin, ¿qué ha pasado?- apoyó una mano en su frente, tratando de tomar su temperatura.

-No sé… Quería hacer amigos nuevos, pero nadie quería hablar conmigo.

-¿Es una fiesta?- preguntó. Ante el pequeño asentimiento con el que respondió el otro, añadió- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Podría haber venido contigo.

-Lo sé… Pero, se supone que no me iba a quedar más de diez minutos…- explicó, arrastrando las palabras de igual forma que en la llamada- Pero luego pasaron diez minutos y no había hecho ningún amigo porque todo el mundo estaba ya con su amigo.- seguía poniendo morritos mientras hablaba, realizando su pequeño puchero que tanto le gustaba al otro pero que tan triste le ponía ahora.- Ahora podríamos volver a entrar, quizá, porque ya tengo a mi amigo, pero… ¿Podemos ir a casa?- sonrió al ver como el más pequeño asentía con la cabeza- Siento haberte hecho venir pero es que, necesitaba a mi amigo. Creo que todo el mundo tenía un amigo menos yo, así que cogí un vaso.- se pusieron de pie mientras el joven hablaba, aunque se tambaleó nada más erguirse y tuvo que apoyar ambas manos en los hombros del castaño.

-¿Bebiste mucho?- lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un pequeño “perdón” que decidió interpretar como un sí- No pasa nada, solo ten cuidado de que no vuelva a pasar. 

De alguna forma que no lograba entender, consiguió subir a Hyunjin en la bici y empujar de ella hasta su casa de nuevo sin hacer que el chico se cayese o chocase con nadie o nada. En poco más de media hora ya estaban de vuelta, con la bicicleta aparcada y el joven rubio tumbado bocabajo en la cama de Jeongin, que seguía desecha. Este último apoyaba la cabeza contra el colchón, sentado en un pequeño espacio de suelo que había logrado despejar rápidamente de todas las telas y lápices. Quería esperar a que Hyunjin se durmiese y aunque había creído que no tardaría más de unos pocos minutos, se había dado cuenta de que probablemente le llevaría más que eso cuando el más mayor empezó a acariciarle el pelo sin motivo alguno.

-Lo siento.- susurró desde la cama.

-¿Por qué?- levantó la cabeza, haciendo que Hyunjin dejase de acariciarle.

-Porque te he molestado y te fastidian las personas que molestan.- aclaró.

-No estoy enfadado, tranquilo.- había tardado en contestar le jodía no haber encontrado siquiera una respuesta decente o especial- Solo me preocupaste mucho, creí que te había pasado algo peor, pero no pasa nada.

-Mañana cuando vengan tus padres me van a ver así y van a pensar que…

-No vienen mañana.- aseguró- Se quedan fuera todo el fin de semana, no te preocupes por eso, ¿vale?

-¿Adonde han ido?

-A Busan.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hyunjin.

-Porque tengo familia ahí. Hace mucho que no vamos a verles, así que les pedí que fuesen para poder estar contigo.- confesó sin recordar que hace unas horas había mentido al otro.

-Me dijiste que era una casualidad que no estuviesen.- replicó- ¿Se lo pediste tú?- no tenía demasiadas ganas de continuar la mentira por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- ¿Sabes qué? Eso me pone muy contento.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué?- Jeongin no creía obtener una respuesta coherente, se había convencido en cuestión de segundos de que Hyunjin no estaba “muy contento” y de que lo había dicho porque no estaba pensando racionalmente.

-Porque tú no lo puedes saber pero te quiero mucho.- musitó- Es un secreto, no puedes decírselo a nadie.

-¿Cómo me quieres mucho?- cuestionó, intentando adivinar si el chico estaba diciendo la verdad o si simplemente no estaba pensando.

-¿Cómo te quiero?- repitió. Después de eso, rió ligeramente antes de seguir hablando- Pues, como cuando un padre y una madre se quieren mucho y…

-¿Sexualmente?- le cortó.

-¡No!- exclamó molesto- No es así. Quiero hacer más amigos que no sean tú porque hay veces que no quiero ser tu amigo porque ser tu amigo no es tan divertido como ser pareja.

Ya estaba. Había hablado muy rápido y la frase no estaba tan bien construida como a Hyunjin le había parecido en su mente, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado porque en ese momento, a su cabeza difusa solo le importaba Jeongin. En cualquier otra situación posible se hubiese preocupado, hubiese estado nervioso o se había arrepentido de decirlo, pero solo podía pensar en que el otro chico había podido oír por fin lo que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo decirle.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Mucho.

Jeongin no quería darle más importancia. “No será importante siquiera siempre y cuando tú no lo hagas importante” se dijo. ¿Quién le aseguraba que Hyunjin decía la verdad? ¿Qué le decía si era o no un delirio más del chico? Solamente tenía que esperar al día siguiente para asegurarse, porque por la mañana, cuando la mente de Hyunjin fuese suya de nuevo y no estuviese siendo contralada por el alcohol, entonces podría preguntarle lo que fuese y le contestaría sinceramente, ¿cierto? Solo tenía que ir a dormir y todo estaría bien. Tras unos minutos de silencio, escuchó como el ritmo de la respiración del más mayor cambiaba ligeramente y como eventualmente empezaba a roncar, indicando que se había dormido. Era muy, muy tarde, pensó, y él también tenía sueño, pero por mucho que quisiese caer dormido y despertar al día siguiente cuando la mente de su amigo hubiese borrado todos los recuerdos de las últimas horas y todo volviese a estar en paz, le parecía imposible. Tardó otra hora más en poder, finalmente, descansar del todo, perdido en un mundo en el que Hyunjin y él montaban dragones.

…

A Hyunjin le dolía la cabeza cuando despertó al día siguiente, pero de alguna forma u otra, le dolía más que Jeongin estuviese durmiendo en el suelo cuando le había prometido que dormirían juntos. Recordaba que había acabado llevando al chico a esa casa que no conseguía encontrar solo así como recordaba haberse quedado con la intención de conocer a personas nuevas, también recordaba haberse ido sin avisar a nadie cuando se dio cuenta de que había bebido demasiado y recordaba no haber sido capaz de recordar el camino de vuelta. Había llamado a Jeongin, según creía recordar, pero después de colgar la llamada, lo único que recordaba era pequeños borrosos instantes que no explicaban nada de lo que había pasado más tarde. Se levantó silenciosamente y caminó hacia el baño intentando no despertar al otro, dándose cuenta de que no lo había conseguido cuando le escuchó llamar su nombre unos segundos más tarde. Le ofreció un ibuprofeno que no rechazó a pesar de que la cabeza no le dolía tanto como creía que le iba a doler y llenó para él el mismo vaso de agua tres o cuatro veces. Esperaba vomitar antes o después durante la mañana, pero cuando después de casi una hora el desayuno que habían preparado seguí dentro de su estómago decidió que seguramente no había bebido tanto siquiera y que se había emborrachado porque o bien no estaba hecho para beber o porque era su primera vez y había sido una reacción exagerada.

-Siento mucho haberte molestado ayer- dijo en medio de su partida al parchís con Jeongin, sin tener la más mínima idea de que ya se había disculpado por eso antes.

-Ya me lo dijiste ayer.- le explicó el otro a la vez que avanzaba 5 casillas- Está bien, solo me preocupé pero no me molestaste.

-Lo siento mucho- repitió- Me olvidé de ti, te fuiste a dormir sin cenar.

-Está bien. Si te habían invitado podrías habérmelo dicho antes, pero…

-No me invitaron, solo acompañé a un chico y me dijeron si me quería quedar un poco.- aclaró- Ni siquiera quería beber nada, nunca lo hago, ni siquiera debería…

-Eh, no pasa nada.- le sonrió el más pequeño amablemente- Todo el mundo se equivoca, ¿vale? No pasa nada porque te hayas despistado una vez, si no te ha gustado intenta no volver a hacerlo y por favor, evita crear una adicción al alcohol o lo que sea.- Hyunjin asintió con la cabeza y Jeongin siguió hablando mientras el chico tiraba el dado- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó después de que llegásemos a casa?

-No. Me he olvidado de todo lo de después de que te llamase, perdón.

-No importa, solo estuvimos hablando.

Sin que el más joven lo notase siquiera, las mejillas del otro se habían tornado de un tono ligeramente más rojo que antes, arrebolándose. “¿Qué le dije?” se cuestionó Hyunjin, moviendo su ficha en el tablero hasta comerse una de las del otro.

-¿Dije algo tonto?

-Dijiste…- empezó a hablar al tiempo en el que llevaba la pieza que más adelantada tenía hacia la casilla de la victoria, retomando la frase una vez la dejó en el triángulo- Dijiste que me querías mucho. Fue bonito. Espero que lo dijeras de verdad.

Jeongin, aún sin ser plenamente consciente de si Hyunjin le quería de verdad, había intentado hablar en el tono menos serio posible, quitándole al asunto todo el peso que podía, pero eso solo había servido para entristecer al otro muchacho. El rubio intentó decir algo, pensar alguna excusa, o seguir hablando usando también el tono bromista que había escuchado del otro solo para disimular, pero no era capaz.

-¿Hyunjin?- Jeongin, que había estado mirando al tablero esperando a que el otro moviese, levantó la vista hacia el chico para ver como su labio inferior temblaba y como una pequeña lágrima se resbalaba paulatinamente sobre su mejilla. Era consciente de que tendría que haber seguido jugando, agitando los dados o moviendo sus fichas, porque era su turno y dejar de atender así a la partida había acabado por alertar al más pequeño, pero no podía moverse. Estaba muy asustado.- ¿Estás bien?

Negó muy lentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que varias lagrimillas más se unían a la que ya tenía.

-No podías saberlo.- susurró, pensando en lo estúpido que sonaba- Era un secreto. 

-Ya sé que era un secreto, me lo dijiste ayer.- confesó- Pero necesitaba saber si lo decías de verdad o si…

-¿Cómo iba a ser mentira?- dijo, casi gritando- ¿Cómo diablos iba a no quererte? ¿No ves que es muy difícil?- cada vez lloraba más. De hecho, había algunas gotas en la mesa provenientes de sus lágrimas y sus vaqueros estaban empezando a mostrar irregulares puntos más oscuros debido al llanto.- Pero no podía saberlo nadie.

-Hyunjin…- Jeongin se levantó para ir a donde el otro, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos y acariciando su espalda intentando calmarle-No pasa nada porque yo lo sepa, lo juro. Aunque sea un secreto puedo ayudarte a guardarlo.

-Pero si sabes qué…- tragó saliva y se enjugó las lágrimas antes de hablar- Si sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, entonces no hay forma de que quieras seguir siendo amigo mío. Voy a volver a estar solo, ¿no es así? Al final sí que acabo asustando a todo el mundo, lo siento. Si no pareciese un niño malo, entonces los niños buenos como tú podríais quererme.- murmuró.

-No, Hyunjin… Eres la mejor persona que he conocido.- respondió Jeongin, separándose de él un poco para mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose con la cara del más alto, roja e hinchada por llorar con surcos causados por las lágrimas llenando sus mejillas arreboladas- Escúchame bien, ¿vale? Prometo decirte la verdad y nada más que la verdad.- recitó, llevando su mano a uno de los mofletes del otro para acariciarlo gentilmente con el pulgar- Eres el mejor chico que he conocido nunca, si tú no eres un niño bueno nadie puede serlo, ¿de acuerdo? Me hace muy feliz ser tu amigo, me haces muy feliz siempre y me encanta cada pequeño detalle sobre ti… Amo como te vistes, amo como te mueves, amo como te ríes y amo tu pelo. Amo tu personalidad, me pierde que seas tan humilde e inocente, tan dispuesto a ayudar y que seas mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. Y sobre todo, te amo a ti infinitamente. Antes… Antes de conocerte siempre me había gustado tu cuerpo y claro, lo quería, pero ahora quiero… Ya no quiero estar cerca de ti o contacto de piel a piel, quiero hacerte feliz y prometerte que guardaré por ti todos los secretos que quieras. Te quiero de forma diferente que antes pero me pone muy contento porque creo que tú me quieres igual…- apartó la mano de la mejilla del chico y tomó aire fuertemente antes de hablar de nuevo- Hyunjin, ¿te gustaría que nuestros secretos fuesen secretos de dos?- al ver la ligera expresión confusa en cara del otro- ¿Dejarías de esconder que me quieres y me dejarías quererte sin esconderlo?

Era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, se dijo Hyunjin a pesar de saber a ciencia cierta que todo era real, igual aún estaba soñando… Así que, pensó para sí, igual debería aprovechar y hacer más sueños realidad. En apenas segundos, estaba de pie con ambas manos en la cadera del otro chico, ayudando a Jeongin a mantenerse se puntillas para besarle. No fue un beso demasiado largo o profundo, ambos se separaron en un instante, pero el castaño no podía evitar echar de menos el tacto frío del piercing de Hyunjin y el rubio extrañaba ya la sensación caliente de la saliva del otro.

-Jeongin… - llamó- ¿Si ahora te abrazo y te beso para siempre te apartarías de mí?

-¿Cómo diablos iba a apartarme?- murmuró como respuesta, pegándose a él y dejando que le abrazase-¿No ves que es muy difícil querer separarme de ti?

-¿Entonces te quedarás conmigo?

-Hasta que te hartes de mí, estaré contigo hasta que tú dejes de quererme.- confirmó Jeongin.

-Entonces, sí te quedarás conmigo para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> bro lo odio aquí porque ahora esto va a quedar como lo primero que publico y es un poco HORRIPILANTE pero en fin, esto lo escribí por un amigo y pues espero que lo lea y le gusta porque al fin y al cabo a mí me gustó escribirlo... Me gustó escribir 4 páginas de las 14 que son pero digamos que me gustó escribirlo. Y pues pues espero que si lo lee alguien más también le guste <3
> 
> BTW el nombre viene de una canción que se llama "Magnets" de Lorde y producida por Disclosure,,,, se escribe Magnets pero se pronuncia "bopazo"


End file.
